omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Filthy Frank (Francis of the Filth)
Summary Filthy Frank, or Francis of the Filth is the main character of the Book "Francis of the Filth" written by George Miller. He begins his journey as a normal human, but soon finds himself growing inconceivably more powerful than even beings thought to be directly below the "Ultimate God" of the verse. Along with his power, his intellect grows throughout as well, making him one of the smartest beings in his verse Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least Low 2-C | 2-B | 2-B Name: Frank, Filthy Frank, Francis, Francis of the Filth, Ultimate God Origin: Francis of the Filth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mere Mortal, Rankenfile, Peace Lord, Ultimate God Special Abilities: Above Genius Intelligence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Scaling off of Chin Chin), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between different dimensions with a mere thought), Immortality (Type 8, can live forever so long as he has enough chromosomes), Life Manipulation (Raises eldest Negi from the dead) Statistics Amplification (Frank's chromosomes are constantly multiplying exponentially), (In the Francis of the Filth verse, Chromosomes are a measure of time, currency, travel, and power. Frank gets his from his “Filthiness,” a condition specific to him that causes his chromosomes to constantly multiply exponentially,) Incredible sense of smell (Frank is able to smell Red Dick's sriracha shrimp across several realms), Disease Manipulation (Capable of giving people severe illnesses such as Herpes and STD using his special disease bottles). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, BFR, Telekinesis, Power Absorption (His chromosomes, which directly correlate to his power, are implied to not be able to be stolen from him without his willingness, even by beings far stronger than him), Curse Manipulation (Chin Chin was not able to put a curse on him once he reached his full power), Time Manipulation Destructive Ability: Human Level (Was a mere mortal, but gained strength as his chromosomes began to multiply) | At least Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level (Bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them) | Multiverse Level (By the end of the book, Frank becomes the Ultimate God. Though the ending of the book is shaky as to whether this is true or not, it is also confirmed by Frank at the end of the Filthy Frank Show that he is the final Ultimate God. The Ultimate God has been stated to be someone who doesn't need chromosomes and is infinitely superior to even characters such as Chin Chin. Speed: Normal Human (Approached normal human level as he gained more chromosomes and became a Rankenfile) | Infinite '''(Casually moved in a realm with no time whatsoever) | '''Immeasurable (His mere existence as a Peace Lord causes his passive reality warping to stretch across millions of time-space continuums at once) | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Regular Human (Approached regular human as he gained more chromosomes and became a Rankenfile) | Likely far higher (It is unknown how the quantity of chromosomes one has affects their speed, if at all) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Ability: Durability: Human Level | At least Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level (Bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them) | Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Intelligence: Supergenius (Near-effortlessly mastered countless fields of scientific study. Stated to have an intellect approaching singularity) Weaknesses: Frank's power is directly tied to the number of chromosomes he has. If he were to lose all of them he would lose all his power and literally run out of time. However, due to his attribute that causes his chromosomes to constantly be multiplying exponentially, this is unlikely, if not impossible. Versions: Mere Mortal | Rankenfile | Peace Lord (Height of his power) | Final God (Ultimate God) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Chromosomes, Speaker, Pistols, and other firearms Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Attacks: Frank is capable of using a variety of powerful energy attack from virtually any part of his body, including but not limited to his hands, feet, groin, and mouth * Reality Check: Frank can use this ability to possibly bypass durability on beings who are considered “autistic” or “cringeworthy,” by him, such as weeaboos and vegans. * Drake: By summoning an amp, Frank plays Drake songs in order to depress his opponents and have them thinking about their ex. When this was used against Chin Chin, he lost the will to fight tried to open some stupid bitch-ass portal that he couldn't even get through to flee the battle. * Disease Bottles: Frank throws some of his bottles of disease at his opponent. Upon making contact, the opponent is instantly inflicted with a late stage of whatever disease was in the bottle. The most common diseases are Herpes and other STDs. Note: Many will call this a meme profile, but it is in fact not one. It comes from a book that has been published called “Francis of the Filth” and does not use anything from the YouTube material or memes. Therefore, it is not a joke profile. Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Males Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Internet Category:Books